


People-Who-Can't-Stand-Each-Other With Benefits

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's the only sophomore on the Varsity soccer team, so he thinks he's a little better than dirt, but Jensen Ackles might not agree. But that's okay, because Jensen Ackles is a first-class douchebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People-Who-Can't-Stand-Each-Other With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [artofempty](artofempty.livejournal.com) for her donation to the Purple Dove.
> 
> [Get the podfic by juice817!](http://audio-by-juice.livejournal.com/38571.html)

Jared thinks he's a pretty good judge of character, generally, and he thinks Jensen Ackles is a first-class douchebag. He's a senior, and he's on the "color guard" for fuck's sake, which is just the slightly less girly version of cheerleading, only it's exactly the same as cheerleading without the skirts. The color guard and the cheerleaders practice together, and perform together, and Jensen Ackles is their glorified team captain. He owns the cheerleaders just as much as he owns the color guard guys, and from what Jared hears, he isn't particularly nice about it. He's a hardass, Gen tells him, with unbelievable standards even for the beginners, and an unnatural love for sit-ups.

He also has really high standards for people he'll bother to make eye contact with, and those people are generally upperclass cheerleaders, a handful of teachers, and the football team. Jared's on the soccer team, so he barely merits a glance.

Jared's also the only sophomore on the Varsity soccer team, so he thinks he's a little better than dirt, but Jensen Ackles might not agree.

Not that Jared should be really worried about what Ackles thinks anyway, but he can't quite help it. Ackles is hot-- like, seriously hot. He turns heads all goddamn day, and these people have seen him every day for the last three and a half years. Jared doesn't get it.

Okay, that's a lie. He does get it. Ackles is hot. And gay. At first Jared thought maybe being one of the few other openly gay kids at Jefferson High would be enough for Jensen to notice him, but Jared's sexuality has never felt more invisible since before he came out to his dog three years ago. Jensen has like two other options for dating at this damn school, and neither of them is half as smart or athletic or interesting as Jared.

Jared thinks maybe he should stop fixating on it. Ackles noticed him once, when he was in the gym shooting hoops with Chad when the cheerleading squad showed up to practice, and Ackles shouted at him for ten minutes before he finally said, "Now get the fuck out. We're on a tight schedule."

So, he's a douchebag. That much is obvious.

But he's also in Jared's pottery elective, and Jared can't keep his eyes off him. He's fucking terrible at ceramics, too, and that gives Jared a small measure of satisfaction when he can throw a halfway decent pot on the wheel and Jensen ends the class by throwing his mangled clay back in the bag and storming out. God forbid he get clay on his cheer uniform, which he wears during class by the way, and looks stupid. And also a little gorgeous on him. God, he's an asshole.

Jared shakes his head, trying to clear his mind before practice, and pulls his socks up over his shinguards. He's running late already, and he has to grab the ball bag out of the storage closet, because apparently even though he's awesome at soccer and scored a spot on Varsity a year before they usually let students play Varsity, he's still the team's bitch, and he's always getting ball duty. It's better than water duty, maybe, but it isn't very glamorous.

He grabs his water bottle and heads for the exit. The storage closet is right outside the locker rooms, and the door is already propped open. Jared pauses, frowning, and then he opens the door all the way.

It's Ackles, of course, standing in the closet and doing something probably vastly important for color guard, like organizing their matching underwear or whatever. He glances up when Jared opens the door, sneers, and turns back to his task.

Fine. Jared ignores the wave of adrenaline that's rushing through him-- extreme dislike will do that to a guy-- and steps into the closet. The soccer balls are in a mesh bag near the door, and he doesn't have to interact with Ackles at all, or look at him, or acknowledge his presence either. It's not a large closet, but Jared has a mission.

Jared lifts the first bag easily, but the second one is missing, and it isn't until he's turning around to look for it that he notices the rip in the mesh of the first bag. A ball bulges out and escapes, bouncing across the closet and out the door, taking the prop with it. The door starts to glide shut, and Jared mutters, "Ah, shit."

From behind him, Ackles says, "Oh fuck, no!" and dives across the closet to run face-first into the closed door. "God damn it!" he cries.

"Sorry?" Jared says, confused. It's not like he killed a puppy or messed up Ackles's hair.

"Jesus fuck," Ackles swears, and Jared winces. The mouth on this guy. Then Ackles jiggles the handle of the door ineffectually, and Jared begins to understand his frustration.

"Is that locked?" he asks.

Ackles turns to glare at him, eyes narrowed in fury. "Yes, it's fucking locked. That's why I had it propped open, Sasquatch. Jesus." He jerks at the handle again and huffs. "Well, we could be here for hours."

Jared puts the bags of soccer balls down and raises his eyebrows. "I'm due on the field five minutes ago. Someone will notice."

Ackles snorts derisively. "Chris Kane was just in here taking the other bag. Lucky for you, they'll just think you're skipping." His mouth tilts into a nasty smirk, and he leans back against the door and crosses his arms. "So we're fucked."

"We are not--" Jared starts, and moves to jiggle the handle for himself, but Ackles doesn't move. Jared drops his hand awkwardly and steps back again. His heart is inexplicably pounding in his chest. Ackles smells like Old Spice; classy. "Can't we just yell?"

"Yell? For who? All the teams are gone already, and Coach Jim's office is practically soundproof." The smirk grows a little, and Jared isn't sure why that makes him uncomfortable.

"We can still try," he offers.

"Be my guest," Ackles says, pushing off the door and stepping past Jared. In the small closet, he has to pass pretty close, and Jared gets another whiff of his cologne, or soap, or whatever it is. It's spicy and sharp, and Jared feels goosebumps break out on his arms.

He ignores it, and steps to the door, right where Ackles was just leaning. He raises a hand to knock on it, opens his mouth to shout, and immediately feels like a complete idiot. Ackles is watching him from barely three feet away, probably still smirking, and Jared wants out of there. He rattles the handle instead and sighs.

"Like I said," Ackles says finally, "Fucked."

Jared puts his forehead to the door and resists the urge to turn around and punch Ackles in his stupid, arrogant face.

Ackles isn't helping. "Good job, dumbass," he mutters, and Jared spins around.

"What is your problem, anyway?"

Eyes widening in false confusion, Ackles visibly fights another smirk. "Sorry? My problem? Oh, I don't have a problem. Only, some idiot jock got me stuck in a tiny closet for god knows how long, and I have places to be, that's all."

"Do you just hate jocks," Jared asks, "or do you hate everyone?"

Ackles raises one eyebrow, like the fucking jerk he is, and it practically answers Jared's question for him. But he says, "Everyone," with a degree of smugness that tops even the eyebrow thing.

"Wow," Jared says, suddenly unable to help himself, "well I guess everyone returns the favor."

That gets him-- Ackles makes a face and says, "Fuck you, Padalecki. Aren't you a charmer."

Jared pauses. "You know my name?"

"What?" Ackles looks weirdly guilty now, a blush rising in his face. They're near enough to each other-- probably the closest that Jared's ever been to Jensen-- that Jared can see a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks. "Of course I do."

"How?" It's a stupid question, and the look on Ackles's face tells Jared that pretty clearly.

"It's not a very big school, genius."

"Yeah," Jared agrees, "but you like, never even look at anyone who isn't like, in The Club or whatever."

Ackles snorts. "The club. Awesome. I can't wait to get out of this fucking school."

Jared narrows his eyes. Talking to Ackles is weird, like he's a real person or something. It doesn't make him less of an asshole, though, Jared reminds himself. This is still the guy who threw a tray of food on a freshman for making him spill his soda in the cafeteria three months ago.

"I'm sure this school won't be sorry to see you go." And wow, he sounds almost as bad, but he can't help it now. Something crazy and angry is flaring in his chest, making his face hot, with the way Ackles just doesn't give a shit. It's like Ackles's animosity is bleeding into the room and making them both pissed off. Doesn't help that they're locked in a closet with no hope for rescue.

"Wow," Ackles says, sneering openly, "got an attitude on you, too. And here I just thought you were a pretty face without anything to back it up."

It strikes Jared funny, low in his stomach, to be called pretty and stupid, and he finds himself taking a step forwards towards Ackles. "Look, asshole, I didn't ask to be locked in here with you."

"Please, God, let me be trapped somewhere with Jensen Ackles," Ackles taunts, sending his voice up half an octave and straightening up at the same time, responding to Jared's advance.

"I don't know anyone who'd want to be within ten feet of you," Jared says, baring his teeth, "not with the way--"

He's cut off abruptly when Ackles slams into him, body weight carrying him backwards three faltering steps into the door. Ackles's mouth is hot and hard against his, and it takes Jared a full ten seconds of kissing back, frantically, before he realizes what he's doing. He shoves hard and Ackles stumbles and almost falls, tripping over his feet.

"What the fuck--" Jared starts.

"Oh shut up," Ackles growls, reaching across the closet to grab him by the front of his uniform shirt. "You've been eyeing me for months; don't think I haven't noticed." And he hauls Jared in, fists in his shirt, to kiss him again. He eats at Jared's mouth, licking in and biting his lip, while Jared's hands flutter uncertainly. They land on Ackles's shoulders, and the noise Ackles makes into his mouth is sinful. The heat that Jared thought was fury rushes through his body and fills his cock, and he finds himself pushing against Ackles and responding. His heart is fucking pounding in his chest, going a mile a minute, and he can't get enough.

Ackles lets one hand go from his shirt and reaches around to grab his ass through his soccer shorts. They're just mesh, shockingly thin compared to his jeans, and Jared yelps in surprise. Ackles gives his lip one more sharp nip and pulls back to smirk at him.

"Fuck you," Jared manages, but he wants that tongue back in his mouth, and he arches his hips into Ackles's without thinking. Ackles palms his ass with both hands and kisses him again, encouraging the rock of Jared's hips against his thigh.

"That what you want, Padalecki?" Ackles asks, breaking the kiss and sounding breathless. Jared shoves Ackles's shoulders against the wall and Ackles huffs, but he only digs his fingers harder into the meat of Jared's ass. Jared can feel Ackles's cock, hard against his thigh, and he slides his knee up more roughly than necessary to make Ackles jerk and groan.

The noise sends another bolt of lust through Jared, and he ducks his head to bite at Ackles's neck. Ackles's head goes back so fast Jared's afraid he'll hit it on the wall, but he only arches up into Jared's hands and mouth and lets out another moan. Jared sucks at the column of his throat, trying to leave a mark, and when he pulls back it's already reddening over Ackles's pulse. He bites it again, just for good measure.

"Jesus fuck," Ackles says, trying to pull Jared even closer. "Fuckin' mouth on you." He lets out a breath on a hiss when Jared sinks his teeth into his collarbone. "Like to see it suckin' my dick."

Jared has never had the pleasure of performing that particular act, but he's also never been locked in a closet with the cheer captain he's been lusting after for a year and some change. Ackles licks his lips and swallows, and Jared thinks, _first time for everything_. Meeting Ackles's gaze, he sinks to his knees.

Ackles blows out a breath and says, "Shit," like he wasn't expecting that. His hand cards through Jared's hair in something suspiciously like a caress, and Jared glances down, face to face with his new task. Ackles's dick is pressing against the seam of his stupid track pants, all big and hard and terrifying. Jared has to man up, though. Seriously. No way is he getting out of this without his dignity intact. Even if he does suck Jensen Ackles off next to a bin full of dodge balls and the bag of unwashed gym pinnies. Also he might get some reciprocation, if Jensen is not as big of a douche as he's been in the past. It's up in the air, as far as Jared is concerned.

"Composing a sonnet?" Jensen asks.

Just kidding. He's definitely a douche.

Jared puts on his best confused frown and looks up. "I was just wondering if that was it."

Jensen's eyes flash, and the hand on Jared's head is suddenly demanding, smashing Jared's face against the bulge in his pants. Jensen's dick is hot against Jared's cheek, and smells so fucking unfamiliar and good and he feels like he's going crazy right here, but he slides his hands up the back of Jensen's knees and nuzzles his nose against Jensen's cock like he was fucking born for it. Jensen makes a noise in his throat, almost a growl, and Jared opens his mouth.

"Fuck yes," Jensen says, "you're such a fucking jerk, Jared, goddamn it," but he doesn't really sound like he means it. Jared breaths out around Jensen's cock, feeling it twitch against his mouth, and he pulls Jensen's thighs apart with his hands and fits his lips around the covered head of Jensen's dick. Jensen moans again, more desperate, and Jared licks the fabric roughly, wetting it with his tongue until he can't tell if the damp spot is from him or Jensen.

Jensen pushes him back abruptly and fumbles with his pants, pushing them and his shorts underneath down around his thighs. His cock springs out, big and hard and thick with blood, and Jared swallows hard. Jensen's thighs are rock solid under his hands, Jesus Christ, and Jared's drawn towards his cock like a moth to the flame. Jensen's holding it in his fist, pointing it at Jared's mouth, and it isn't until his lips touch the wet, spongy head that Jared really thinks about what he's doing.

He chokes, of course, trying to take Jensen too far too fast, but Jensen just groans and mutters, "God, Jared, yes." Jared pulls off and tries again, slower this time, Jensen's cock stretching his jaw wide. He can't breathe for a moment, but he closes his eyes and concentrates, and Jensen pulls him back an inch by the hair.

"Don't kill yourself," he says, admonishing and amused, and Jared glares as best he can with his mouth shoved full of dick. He digs his fingernails into the backs of Jensen's thighs and Jensen grunts and thrusts forwards, choking him again.

Less than a minute later, Jared's refined his technique already, slurping at the head of Jensen's cock and then ducking down to take him deep. He lets go of one thigh to cup Jensen's balls in his hand, working off what he knows he likes himself, and is rewarded with a sharp moan and a hot pulse of pre-come in his mouth. He glances up, and Jensen's eyes are fixed on him, hot and intent. Jensen's face is flushed pink, his mouth half-open, and Jared slides his free hand up under his shirt, feeling bold. Jensen arches into his touch, panting when Jared thumbs his right nipple, and moaning aloud when Jared pinches it.

"So fucking terrible at this," Jensen says, clearly trying to master himself, and Jared feels the insult slide hotly down his spine. Jensen's a liar, too, as well as a jerk. But then Jensen's pulling him off again by the hair, cock sliding with a wet pop out of his mouth, and pushing him to the ground. He crawls between Jared's legs and grabs his face to kiss him hard, tongue sliding between Jared's lips, and Jared realizes Jensen can taste himself in Jared's mouth. The thought makes Jared's cock throb in his shorts-- Jensen wants it just as much as he does, and they may be about to move beyond fast blowjobs in the closet to something way more insane.

"Ever been fucked, Jared?" Jensen asks, barely separating himself from the kiss. Jared lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head 'no,' and Jensen's smile turns predatory. "You wanna get fucked?"

 _At least he asked,_ Jared thinks, nodding mutely. He's so hard, it feels like it's been ages, and he can see Jensen's dick still sticking out of his pants. This is happening. Jensen whimpers and sucks Jared's lower lip into his mouth, and then he says, "Sit up a minute, baby."

Jared's not sure how he feels about being called "baby," especially by Jensen, but he sits up and realizes Jensen is pushing him back onto the far more comfortable and classy stack of gym mats in the corner. Jared goes willingly, wrapping his legs around Jensen's hips and pulling him close, and Jensen puts his hands on Jared's hips and leaves a trail of sucking kisses down his neck to the collar of his uniform shirt.

Jensen pushes up the shirt, gets his mouth on Jared's stomach, and Jared falls back on his elbows, trembling. Jensen's lips and tongue on his abdomen leave wet trails that cool shockingly as Jensen moves. Jared sucks in a breath as Jensen reaches the waist of his soccer shorts, and he reaches up to touch the top of Jensen's head.

"Hands off," Jensen growls, and Jared retreats immediately, cock twitching, straining against his shorts. He looks ridiculous, with his white and blue jersey up around his armpits and his erection making a tent in the black mesh, but Jensen just tugs his shorts down around his knees and sucks his cock into his mouth.

Jared yelps, fingers scrabbling against the plastic mat underneath him. Jensen's mouth is so hot and wet and perfect, sucking him down hard and determined. Jensen shoulders his knees apart and Jared spreads for him, arching up into his mouth. Jensen seals his lips around the base of Jared's cock, his throat fluttering around the head, like a fucking expert. He bobs up and down, making little noises in his throat, while his hands run up and down the backs of Jared's thighs, pushing them farther and farther apart.

It goes on for a minute, two, Jared panting and whimpering and making a fool of himself, and then Jensen lets him go without warning. Jared's cock slaps against his belly and makes him jump. Jensen gives him a cheeky wink and says, "Turn over. Gonna show you such a good time."

Jared obeys, _again_ , so hot for it he feels stupid. He scrambles to get the mat under his knees and then Jensen is palming his ass and spreading his cheeks, exposing him. Jared puts his face in his hands and hopes, relying on the embarrassing amount of porn he's watched to tell him what'll happen next.

Jensen might've been watching the same porn, actually, because the first thing he does is _spit_ , right at the crack of Jared's ass, and Jared, indignant, shouts, "Oh, what the--" before Jensen licks him. His tongue slides from the seam of Jared's balls to his tight hole, and it sends lust and mortification rocketing up Jared's spine. Jensen rims him for ages, licking at his asshole and sucking the skin around it, hands kneading Jared's ass, pausing to mutter stupid shit like, "Bet I'm the first one to taste this pretty ass," and "You ever touched yourself here, gorgeous?"

Jared wants to punch him again, but he's not sure if that's because Jensen sounds like an idiot, or because he has to stop licking him to talk. He claws at the gym mat instead, grinding his ass back against Jensen's face, and Jensen eats him out until he wants to cry.

Then Jensen spares him, finally putting his fingers where his mouth was, sliding first one and then a second into Jared's body. Jared's so loose and desperate already he welcomes the intrusion. He pushes back and Jensen groans, giving him one last wet lick before laying himself along Jared's back and fucking him shallowly with his fingers.

"You ready, Padalecki? Ready for me to fuck that ass?"

"Jesus Christ," Jared says, turning his head. He can feel how red his face is, feel the sweat running down his temples. "Shut up. Does everyone you fuck have to listen to you run your mouth?"

Jensen bites the back of his neck, _hard_ , and pulls his fingers out as punishment. Jared rears up, throwing him off, and puts his hands on the cement block wall in front of him. His shorts are around his knees and he's still wearing his goddamn shin guards, but Jensen Ackles is crowding up behind him and sucking on his shoulder. Jensen's hands spread possessively across his belly, and Jared pushes his hips back. He can feel Jensen's cock against the back of his thigh, wet head sliding against his skin, and he's never wanted anything more in his life. His own cock throbs between his legs, his heart is racing, and Jensen presses a weirdly gentle kiss to the spot just behind his ear.

"I'm clean," he says, "but I don't have--"

"Fuck you," Jared spits "you started this. Just do it."

The blunt pressure of Jensen's cock is unfamiliar and unyielding, but Jared presses back against it and Jensen's breath hisses between his teeth. The discomfort takes the edge off of Jared's desperation, but he sticks with it, and Jensen's hands on his stomach and hips are soothing, pulling him inexorably back onto Jensen's dick.

Then he can feel Jensen's hips against his ass, the rub of his shirt against the small of Jared's back, and Jared lets out the breath he forgot he was holding. Jensen, turning back on the charm, murmurs, "Ready baby?" and pulls out until just the head of his cock is inside Jared's body. Jared puts his forehead to the wall and breaths. He's losing his goddamn virginity to this absolute jerk in a sports equipment closet, and he doesn't feel all that bad about it.

Jensen pushes back in, a little faster this time, and Jared spends point two seconds wondering how this anal sex thing is supposed to be as awesome as he's heard, and then Jensen's cock rubs across a spot deep inside him. His whole body jerks at the hot pleasure that rushes through him, hears himself cry out, and Jensen says, "Found it," next to his ear.

"Oh my god," Jared says, but he can't quite get to the part about _shut your face already,_ because Jensen starts to thrust, rubbing over that spot again and again, cock stabbing deep, his hands on Jared's body tightening as he pulls Jared back into the rocking of his hips.

"You feel so fucking good," Jensen groans, pausing in his rhythm to grind against Jared, and Jared can feel it everywhere. He's going to die, actually, if he doesn't get off soon. His balls are full and tight, his cock bobbing with every deliberate thrust, and he can see the gleam of pre-come where he's dripping on the mat.

Jensen's hand leaves his hip and moves to cup his cock, his long fingers curling around it. Jared sobs at the touch, body shaking, his orgasm already rushing on him. Jensen doesn't stroke though, just squeezes, and Jared is caught, hanging, unsatisfied and mindless with want. Jensen's teeth sink into the back of his neck again leaving another bright spot of pain and pleasure, endorphins confused all to hell.

"Gonna come?" Jensen asks, voice rough with effort, and Jared can't do anything but nod. He scrapes his fingertips across the cinderblock wall and tries to hold on to something, anything, but Jensen smiles against the soft skin of his throat. He gives Jared's cock one long stroke, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head and mouthing at the bite marks at the same time. It's nothing like the way Jared jerks himself off, and the orgasm slams into him, cock pulsing in Jensen's hand. His whole body goes stiff, arching against Jensen's, and then he's shuddering helplessly as he comes all over the gym mats and the wall. Jensen groans loudly, fist working smooth and tight around Jared's dick, and he snaps his hips hard and fast, sending shocks of pleasure through Jared that seem to make it go on and on.

"God," Jensen says, letting go of Jared's oversensitive cock to get ahold of his hips again, "knew you'd be good. Tight ass, so fucking perfect. Ah, shit, shit, Jared, I'm gonna come, baby. Fuck. Fuck!"

He still sounds ridiculous, Jared decides, his sweaty forehead pressed against his forearm braced against the wall, but he feels so good. Jensen's hands tighten to the point of pain on his hipbones suddenly and he goes stock-still, cock full and thick in Jared's ass as he shoots his load. Jared can feel it, maybe, or he imagines it-- hot and sticky and so wet-- he's going to be a mess later, jesus. Jensen gives a few more shallow thrusts, drawing it out, and then he pulls out unceremoniously and slaps Jared's ass for good measure.

Jared's legs are shaking, and he has the presence of mind to hike up his shorts before he collapses in a heap in the corner. He wipes at the come stains on the gym mat with his fingers and wipes his fingers on his jersey. Jensen scrubs a hand through his hair and looks thoughtful, wiping himself clean with the other hand.

"What the fuck," Jared says, trying to feel indignant. He's still too busy getting his afterglow on, and Jensen just grins at him, shifting his track pants back into place.

"Fuck you," he says, and it comes out practically playful.

"You ruined my shorts," Jared complains.

"You were asking for it."

"You're a dick."

"You just got dicked."

"Wow," Jared snorts, shaking his hair out of his eyes, "you're a master of elocution. I hope you get a scholarship for public speaking."

"Done and done," Jensen says, sitting back against the wall at the other end of the mat. He regards Jared casually, chest still rising and falling more rapidly than normal, his cheeks still pink with the heat. Jared wonders if this is when they snuggle or whatever, and decides he doesn't need to go there.

After a minute or so, he starts to feel awkward. They've fucked, great, but they're still trapped. This post-orgasmic euphoria is only going to last so long, and then he's going to have to remember what a jerk Jensen is in real life. He says, "So..." kind of lamely.

"We're never talking about this ever again," Jensen says, eyes cutting away and fixing on something else in the closet.

"Okay," Jared agrees. He bites at a hangnail on his middle finger. The whole room reeks of sex, and Jensen's come is leaking out of his ass, slowly, soaking the seat of his shorts. It's fucking disgusting. Jared wants to do it again.

Salvation comes a scant five minutes later, in the form of Coach Jim. The door swings open and he's standing on the other side with two gym teachers and Jared's soccer coach, looking worried.

"Boys!" he cries. "We wondered where you'd got to. Door locks, you know."

Jensen rolls his eyes and pushes himself to his feet. "Apparently. Maybe you should get that looked at before students get trapped in here and you've got a major lawsuit on your hands. Consider it for next time." And he breezes past Coach Jim and the others like he's got nothing better to do than threaten administrators and be a dick.

Jared ducks his head and apologizes about missing practice, but Coach Eric waves him off. "Please, Jared, we're just glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Jared says, and slinks his way back to the locker room, trying to ignore the stickiness down the backs of his thighs. God damn it. He calls his mom and she agrees to pick him up early, so he strips off his uniform and goes to take a quick shower to clean himself up.

When he gets back to his locker, there's a yellow post-it note stuck to the inside of the door. It's a phone number, signed _JA_ underneath. _ok, maybe one more time_ is written as an afterthought at the bottom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [People-Who-Can't-Stand-Each-Other With Benefits (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591355) by [juice817](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817)




End file.
